The Vampire King and the Legendary Devil Hunter
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Dante Sparda and Alucard of Hellsing. Two red clad demon hunters whose powers have no known limits, who so far have each proven invincible. These two mighty warriors are to combine forces in order to defeat an unknown enemy who wields great forces of darkness. How will Dante and Alucard function as a unit?
1. Encounter

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry or Hellsing.**

Alucard and Seras Victoria stood in the building, shooting ghouls that were coming from all angles. Just as Seras was about to shoot the final ghoul, its head exploded from a gunshot from someone else. The two vampires turned to see a white haired man, wearing a red coat not unlike Alucard's, with a huge sword slung across his back. In his right hand he held a smoking gun.

Alucard placed himself between Seras and this stranger, and started to approach. The white haired man put the gun in a hidden holster under his coat, and advanced also.  
"The son of Sparda. The legendary Devil Hunter Dante." Said Alucard as he walked.  
"The great vampire Alucard. The vampire king, some say." Answered the white haired man, who Seras guessed was called Dante.

Alucard stood side to side with Dante, and each stayed silent. Alucard readied his gun, while Dante readied his. Bullets flew everywhere, Dante dodging them easily, while Alucard made no attempt to dodge them, simply allowing them to hit him. After some weaving and fighting, Alucard laughed.  
"You seem soft these days, Dante! Getting old?"  
Dante laughed. "Old? Me? Look who's talking, you old fart."

Alucard took a few more bullets, still smirking. "You seem weaker."  
Dante then vanished, moving at imperceptible speeds even to vampires. Dante briefly grappled with Alucard, before tearing his arms off and punching his head off to go with it.

Dante took a step back as Alucard's head and arms regrew.  
"Weak my ass."

Alucard readied the Jackal, while Dante drew his sword. The two mighty red clad hunters faced each other, each looking ready to rip the other apart. Suddenly, Alucard started laughing. After a few seconds, Dante put his sword away and laughed too. The two laughing hunters then roughly shook hands, Alucard's fingers crushed under Dante's far greater strength, but the damage healed instantly.

"It's good to see you again, Alucard. Who's the chick?"  
"Likewise, Dante, and you can call her the police girl."  
Seras ground her teeth.  
"My name's Seras Victoria, master."  
Dante chuckled. "Well, hey there, Seras. I'm Dante. It's nice scaring the shit outta you."


	2. Dealing with an Assassin

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry or Hellsing.**

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing stood in her office, looking up as Walter entered.  
"Sir Integra, Mam, we have heard reports of two demon hunters who are in the same area as we have just sent Alucard and the girl. Dante Sparda, the great Devil Hunter and son of the legendary dark knight Sparda, and also an unknown man who wields swords. Very dangerous, both of them."

Integra shrugged. "We haven't seen Dante Sparda in a while, but I'd imagine he's still on our side. What do you know about the other man?"  
"Only that vampires and ghouls alike fall before him essentially in a flash. It is not Father Anderson, but a man who wears a hooded jacket. He will reach Alucard soon."

Alucard, Dante and Seras left the building, when suddenly a flurry of blades came flying their way. Dante pulled out his guns, shooting the blades apart before they could reach the three of them. They then turned to see a man in a hood step from the shadows.  
"I see Alucard brought an ally. I am the Shadow, Mister Alucard, the death no one sees coming."

Alucard and Dante exchanged a glance, and began laughing. Shadow saw their reaction, and flung blades at them. Dante vanished, but Alucard stayed where he was, and got sliced in two. Dante then appeared behind the Shadow, shooting the blade Shadow had been about to throw at Seras.

Alucard reformed, shooting Shadow in the back of the head. Shadow buckled, but readied more blades. Dante then slammed into Shadow with his sword, easily overwhelming Shadow with the blade. Alucard then shot Shadow in the knee, but the strange man's leg did not break.

Dante finally gripped Shadow, before striking him downwards with Rebellion, splitting the assassin in half. Dante then removed the hood to reveal a demon's face, jet black with glowing green eyes and shiny gold teeth.

Alucard lifted the dead demon into the air, and rapidly drained its blood. When he was finished, he turned to Dante.  
"He was just a hired gun. He didn't know anything. He was hired by a woman who didn't give a name, but I can find her."


	3. A New Threat

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing or Devil May Cry.**

Sir Integra looked through the files in front of her. Police files, witness accounts, satellite photos. It was all pertaining to a horrific series of murders that had taken place, in which the victims were so horribly shredded, the killers were clearly inhuman. The victims had then been risen again as ghouls. Alucard and Seras had been sent to deal with the vampire behind it. Dante was with them.

Integra looked up as Walter entered, giving her another file.  
"Sir Integra, our Vatican intelligence agent tells us that Iscariot has sent someone to deal with the vampires. Only one agent was sent, the Paladin, Father Alexander Anderson. Otherwise known as Dust to Dust Anderson, or Off With Its Head Anderson."

Integra stood. "Ready a helicopter as well as my sword and gun, and two bodyguards."  
"Of course, mam."  
"God, I hope they haven't started killing each other yet."

Seras started to lift her glove, ready to drink the blood on it from the ghoul she had just killed. Suddenly, a series of shining blades impaled her through the back, causing her to fall to the floor. Alucard turned to see a man in a white coat walking down the stairs at the end of the hall, holding blades like the ones in Seras. Blessed blades.  
"The Vatican's monster hunting division. The Iscariot organisation."  
"Right you are, you Hellsing dogs. So you're the great vampire Alucard."  
Anderson and Alucard moved so they were shoulder to shoulder, and both suddenly attacked. Anderson impaled Alucard, but was shot in the chest in the process, falling to the floor while Alucard removed the blessed blades from his chest.

Alucard then leaned over Seras, and was about to remove the blades, when Anderson rose to his feet. Anderson started slashing at Alucard, while Alucard fired bullets back. Anderson's face regenerated, pushing the bullets out. He then shoved Alucard against the wall, stabbing multiple blades into the vampire's chest. Anderson then raised two more bayonets and slashed off Alucard's head.  
"Amen."

Anderson began to laugh, when he became aware of someone clapping. He turned to see Dante standing between him and Seras, who was now holding Alucard's head.  
"Who are you? You dress like him, but you look very different. I hope you're stronger than him, too. He's a joke."  
Dante moved closer. "Alucard never fights properly at first. He finds a decapitation very motivational, though. Until his head grows back, I'll be your opponent this evening."

Dante stood right up close to Anderson, while Anderson readied his Bayonets. Anderson lunged at Dante with his blades, while Dante casually gripped the blades and tossed Anderson to the floor. Dante then fired a shot into Anderson's back, before kicking the fallen Anderson right down the hall.

Anderson came charging back, the bullet falling out of his back and onto the floor as he ran.  
"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. I am the instrument of God's holy retribution on Earth. Amen."  
Anderson reached Dante, who had quickly placed Seras behind himself. The two locked blades, and Dante easily shoved Anderson back. Anderson flung a blade into Dante's chest, and Dante took a step back. The blessed blade had pierced his heart. Anderson then readied two more blades and prepared to slash at Dante again.

To Anderson's horror, Dante vanished, the blades missing him completely. In the same instant, Dante appeared behind Anderson, sticking the blessed blade he had just pulled out of his own heart into the back of the man who had stabbed him. Dante then picked up Anderson and threw him to the other end of the hall. Anderson stood again, heading slowly back towards Dante and Seras.

Anderson charged at Dante, readying more blessed blades, but was surprised when Dante easily kept pace, blocking or dodging every slash, shattering Anderson's blessed bayonets with his own demonic blade, which was much stronger. Anderson readied a fresh bayonet for each slash, but Dante was keeping pace so effortlessly it was actually insulting. Dante was _playing_ with Anderson. Finally, there was a flash of red light, and Dante slammed into Anderson, simply collecting him with his far superior strength. A few more blows were exchanged, Dante still keeping easily ahead of Anderson. Finally, Dante spun Anderson around, slashing him straight through the back, splitting the insane Paladin in half.

Seras cradled Alucard's head, crying. She heard the sounds of Dante defeating Anderson, but she was far too upset about the loss of Alucard to care much. She had seen Alucard's head taken off before, but it had regrown then. She started when Alucard's head faded. A swarm of bats then filled the hallway, and Alucard stood beside Seras, completely unharmed. Dante moved over to join them.  
"What took you so long, you old bastard? Met a nice girl and lost track of time?"

Integra walked into the hallway, and was half relieved, half angry to see Alucard, Dante and Seras standing over the dismembered corpse of Alexander Anderson.  
"He attacked you?"  
Alucard moved over to Integra, smiling.  
"He attacked the police girl and then cut my head off. Dante killed him, though."  
Integra turned to Dante, who was checking Seras' sword wounds.  
"Dante. You do realise that man was Iscariot? The Vatican will be very angry about this."  
Dante shrugged. "Sorry, but I don't care if he was Jesus Christ. He attacked Seras and Alucard, and he wanted to kill them both for no reason. If the Vatican want trouble, let them pick it with me. I'll kick their asses for hiring a maniac like him."

As Dante left, Integra chuckled.  
"Just the answer I'd expect from you, Dante. You never did care much for authority. Or danger."  
Integra turned back to Alucard. "The Vatican will have to wait. We have another enemy in the shadows. One far more dangerous than Iscariot."  
"Give me the order, master, and I'll grind them into dust."  
"Perhaps I will give that order. You may just get your bloodbath, Alucard. But for now, we need to investigate. Find out what we're dealing with."


	4. Standoff With The Vatican

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry or Hellsing.**

Sir Integra and Walter stood in the hall in the front entrance of the museum. Iscariot had requested a meeting, by means of a letter signed by Enrico Maxwell. Integra and Walter turned to see Maxwell entering the building, an assistant close behind him.  
"Oh my, are we late? Our mistake." 

Integra readied a pistol under her coat.  
"What do you want? Why would the Vatican meet with us, and why send Iscariot?"  
Maxwell chuckled. "Have you forgotten? Your vampire and a demon friend of his attacked an Iscariot agent, and slashed him in half. You expect us to let you protestant scum get away with that? I am here under direct orders from His Holiness."

Integra's grip on the pistol tightened.  
"Father Anderson attacked my men, and lost at his own game. I do not feel the least bit sorry for his fate."  
"You're lucky this meeting is about the group known as Millennium, or you would be slaughtered right here, you filthy protestant sow."

Alucard stepped out of the wall beside Integra, drawing his gun.  
"A sow? You call my master a sow and expect me to let you live? I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to put a bullet in you."  
In a flash of red light, Dante stood beside Alucard, smirking.  
"If Alucard joins the fight, so do I."

Maxwell chuckled. "Well if you're really going for a show of violence, why not make it interesting?"  
Maxwell snapped his fingers and called out, "Angelo!"  
At the door, the form of a man in a mask and hood strode into the room, wielding a large silver blade. He stepped right past Maxwell, glaring at Alucard and Dante through his mask. Alucard slowly stepped forward, Dante close behind him. Alucard drew both his pistols while Dante readied his sword. Angelo readied his own sword, waiting for battle.

Suddenly, Seras came by, dressed in a police uniform and leading a group of tourists through the museum. The group of tourists passed straight between Alucard and Angelo. Alucard lowered his guns.  
"This is no place for a fight."  
Angelo chuckled inside his mask, and Dante leaned forward, recognising the voice. Before Dante could speak, Angelo turned and left. Meanwhile, Alucard walked back through the wall. Dante turned to see that he was receiving a look of dismissal from Integra. He quietly nodded, walking into the outer museum.


	5. Vergil, The Dark Twin

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry or Hellsing.**

Alucard stood over the corpse of Tubal Cain Alhambra, the Dandy Man. He now knew from Alhambra that Millennium were indeed the cohorts of the insane Nazi major. He looked up to see that Angelo, Maxwell's new retainer, stood on the roof before him. Angelo raised the huge silver sword he carried, and attacked. Alucard raised the Jackal and shot the sword, blowing it apart.

After a few seconds of stillness, Angelo tossed the broken sword aside, removing his mask to reveal a man who looked much like Dante, only with cruel features and his white hair spiked. He then summoned a katana, which was still in its scabbard.  
Alucard chuckled. "Vergil Sparda. Dante's lesser twin brother."  
Vergil scowled, but maintained his composure. "Right except for the lesser part."

"And now you serve Iscariot. What is wrong with this picture, besides everything? A demon working for the Vatican? Absurd."  
"The Iscariots reanimated me. I was mostly destroyed, but they were able to put my soul back in my body. Maxwell is a fool to think he can control me. He is nothing to me."  
Alucard smirked, readying his guns.  
"And here you are, hoping to prove your superiority by destroying me. This will be entertaining. I'm glad madmen like you still exist. The world would be boring without idiots like you to amuse me."


	6. Alucard vs Vergil

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry or Hellsing.**

Alucard and Vergil faced each other, Alucard with his guns, Vergil with Yamato.  
"Vergil Sparda, you are a fool for attacking me."  
Vergil smiled slightly, though there was no humour nor warmth in his face.  
"Am I now? I know of your ability to regenerate, Count. You fail to understand that I can kill you anyway."  
Alucard smiled, showing all of his pointed teeth.  
"Oh, can you?"

Vergil approached slowly.  
"The demon lord Abigail. He had regeneration just like yours, and Dante killed him easily by using his devilish power to directly obliterate Abigail's soul. If Dante did it, I can do it too!"  
Before Vergil had even finished speaking, Alucard had begun laughing. By the time Vergil was finished, the laughter had progressed to maniacal howling. Alucard found Vergil's arrogance and presumption of equality to Dante very amusing.

"You truly think you can do it just because Dante can? You foolish creature."  
Vergil glared at Alucard, furious. "Shut up."  
Vergil charged at Alucard, slashing him through. Vergil then created a series of dimensional cuts which reduced Alucard to a burst of blood. The blood then reformed into Alucard, and he laughed again. Vergil charged into Alucard full force, morphing into his devil form and releasing the full magnitude of his power. Alucard took Vergil's sword square through the heart, and felt the devilish power eating at him.

There was an explosion of blue energy which engulfed the entire rooftop, blue bolts of electricity arcing across it. In the centre of the explosion, Vergil's blue devil form stood, the blast of devilish power obliterating Alucard, wiping the vampire king into nothing.

Vergil fazed back to his human form, feeling slightly drained. He searched for Alucard's soul, so as to turn it into a weapon, but he could not sense it. Vergil disdainfully turned away, ready to leave.  
"Pathetic."  
Just as Vergil was about to leave, he heard Alucard laughing. He readied Yamato, but Alucard was nowhere to be seen.  
Alucard's disembodied voice said, "You are a total fool, Vergil Sparda. I am familiar with the demon Abigail. In fact, it was his regeneration that gave me a pinnacle for my own. While Dante is indeed capable of destroying me, you are not worthy, as you are only a monster yourself. You and Dante were born halfway between monster and man, but each of you, through sheer effort, has made themself more one than the other. Dante is one who fought to become a man, while you fought to be a monster. Each of you has achieved your intention, and behold the magnitude by which he is your superior. I would in fact be proud to die by Dante's hand, but you are a degenerate monster."

Alucard reformed in front of Vergil, smirking.  
"You may believe you are equal to Dante, but he is a million times your superior. Perhaps a billion even, or a trillion. You dare to call yourself his twin brother?"  
Vergil charged and started attacking, but Alucard reformed each time he was vivisected.  
"Control restrictions 3…2…1… Released!"

Alucard formed into a creature composed of shadow, while Vergil morphed into his devil form again.  
"It is useless to fight me, Vergil Sparda! Only a man, such as Dante, can destroy a monster such as me. A monster such as you could never destroy me, as you are even more wretched than I!"

The two monsters slammed together, swords and shadow tendrils slashing. Vergil was still far stronger physically, but any damage he did instantly healed, and for all his power, he could not directly attack Alucard's soul as Dante had directly attacked Abigail's. Vergil simply wasn't capable of such a thing.

Dante threw open the door to the roof, Seras close behind him. In front of them stood Alucard, back in his human form, who held the unconscious form of Vergil in his hand.  
"Look what I just caught! I just caught Dante's little brother out past his bed time."  
Alucard tossed Vergil onto the shredded rooftop, and Dante picked Vergil up.  
"Let's see if big bro has any useful information. Thanks for not killing him, Alucard. I'll bet it was tempting. He was always a pain in the ass."


	7. The Assault of Millennium

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry or Hellsing.**

The major sat in the blimp, chuckling quietly to himself. The doctor stepped up next to him.  
"Major, we are just going to attack? What happened to the plan of hijacking the Eagle?"  
The major laughed.  
"You never could think on your feet, doctor. Now that Dante Sparda is with Alucard, there is no point in hijacking the Eagle, as Dante can fly, and would simply soar out there, slaughter the troops and the first lieutenant, and then fly back in time for breakfast. Though he is not as indestructible as Alucard, he can do things Alucard cannot. The best strategy is now to simply blitzkrieg England. The final effect will not be so different from what we planned. I imagine Dante himself might just be the one to kill Alucard, or perhaps Vergil will do it."

Integra stood over the corpse of the mole in the government. Walter had made short work of him. Lord Penwood was trembling at the other end of the table, terrified. Integra gestured to him.  
"We should all evacuate now."  
Penwood shook his head. "No. Someone has to keep this facility going for as long as possible. All of you go. I'm staying."  
Integra placed her pistol, which contained silver bullets, onto the round desk, telling Penwood of its use. The operating staff of the radio equipment then refused to leave, saying that they would stay and help him keep the facility going.

Integra and Walter got into the car, and Walter started driving through the ruined streets of England, heading back to the Hellsing mansion. They passed hundreds of dead people, among them fallen police officers. Walter turned on the radio, tuning it so they could listen to Penwood's broadcasts. Penwood's voice spoke on the radio, informing people of the danger. He told them that the facility he was in would be taken soon.

Then, the sound of a door being smashed open could be heard, and the voice of a Millennium officer could be heard telling Penwood to surrender. Penwood started laughing, and there was an explosion. The radio broadcast stopped, and in the distance, the building could be seen exploding. Penwood had lined it with explosives so as to kill the vampires who went in to kill him. Integra turned off the radio.  
"Walter, get us back to the mansion!"

The car turned into a new street, and suddenly, Walter stopped the car.  
"Sir Integra, could you please take the wheel? Go back to the mansion."  
Integra was uncertain, until she saw the distant shape of a single man in a Nazi officer's uniform. Walter stepped out of the car, stepping forward to face the Millennium Captain.  
"Please hurry, Sir Integra. As I am now, I don't know how long I can delay this man."

Walter stayed behind, while Integra took the wheel and drove away. The Captain reached Walter. Walter flourished his high tension cutting wires, swinging them at the Captain. The Captain effortlessly caught the wires, ignoring the pain as they cut into his fingers. The Captain advanced on Walter, still gripping the wires. Suddenly, there was a flash of movement, and the wires were cut in half. Dante then appeared in front of Walter, placing himself between the Captain and his target.  
"Aren't you a big man, pickin' on a woman and an old guy?"


	8. Dante vs The Captain

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry or Hellsing.**

The Captain tossed aside the shredded wires he had in his hand. He then started to slowly advance on Dante, as Dante readied his sword. Both warriors attacked at once. The Captain lunged forward, while Dante jumped over the top of him and fired a bullet into him, which bounced off his skull.

The Captain landed on the ground, morphing into the visage of a werewolf. The Captain lunged at Dante, baring his teeth, but Dante's fist connected with the wolf's face, launching the Millennium Nazi Captain straight back. The Captain recovered straight away, though his bottom jaw was dislodged and hanging limply. Dante dashed forward, kicking the Captain onto the ground.

As Dante readied his sword to finish the Captain off, he found himself dodging a target seeking bullet. As the bullet turned to attack him a second time, he shot it with his own gun, destroying the bullet. He then pointed his gun in the direction of the person who had fired the bullet, firing a shot imbued with devil power which blew up First Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle in an instant.

Ignoring Van Winkle's scream as her body and soul were obliterated, Dante resumed his attack on the Captain. During the brief second Dante had been occupied, the Captain had popped his jaw back into place, and was ready for another round.

The Captain lunged at Dante, swinging his clawed hands at the Devil Hunter, showing slight surprise as Dante dodged them with time to spare. After dodging several swings, Dante punched the Captain under the jaw, launching him into the air. Dante then jumped into the air after him, slashing the Nazi werewolf in half with one blow from his sword.

Dante sheathed Rebellion, turning to see Alucard in his partially released state, formed entirely of shadows. In his claw-like right hand he held Lieutenant Zorin's scythe. After exchanging a respectful nod, the two warriors looked up to see the Millennium blimp.  
Dante smirked, regarding the blimp with a look of total confidence.  
"Let's wrap up this crazy party."  
Alucard responded with a massive smile which showed all of his pointed teeth.  
"Indeed. I'm going to enjoy ripping that insane little major apart."


	9. Unlikely Saviour

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry or Hellsing.**

Integra drove the car rapidly through the streets, dozens of Nazi vampires close behind her. Several of them had already managed to mount the car, but Integra had managed to shake them off. Eventually, the ruined streets led her to a street that was now blocked with rubble. A vampire jumped onto the car, ripping off the windshield. Before he could do any more, Integra slashed his head off with her sword.

Dozens more vampires crawled over the car, Integra unable to fight all of them at once. Just as a vampire was about to bite Integra, there was a flash of movement, and the vampires all exploded into bursts of blood. Integra wiped the blood off her glasses to properly regard her unlikely saviour: Vergil.

In the Millennium blimp, the major laughed.  
"There he is! Look at him. So powerful, and yet not powerful enough. So close, yet so far away. This one is a paradox."

Thousands of helicopters appeared in the air, filled with crusaders from the Vatican. Archbishop Enrico Maxwell stood in a glass case that hung from one of the helicopters, an arrogant smirk plastered on his already arrogant face.  
"England is guilty, and you are to be punished! Heretics will burn in hell! I offer you my sympathy, but forgiveness, never!"

As the Vatican crusaders began to rain fire down on the already ruined city, Vergil ground his teeth.  
"Coward… How dare he act that arrogant while butchering unarmed civilians?"  
Integra stepped up next to Vergil.  
"Did I just hear a moral outburst from you of all people?"  
Vergil glared at her.  
"Not moral. Honour. These people are unarmed civilians, and those cowards burn them from the air for pleasure?"

Integra watched as Vergil lost control of his rage, morphing into his devil form. Not even noticing as Integra lit her cigar on his energy aura, Vergil drew Yamato.  
"Cowards!"  
With an enraged, inhuman scream, Vergil took to the sky, jumping into the air. He swiped Yamato several times, before sheathing it and dropping back to the ground, reverting to his human form and breathing in a deep breath. Integra then watched as the entire Ninth Airborne Mobile Crusade army was obliterated in an instant in midair. Integra's iron nerves did not flinch at the rain of blood that fell from the sky, though she wished she had an umbrella.

She turned to see Vergil starting to walk into the burning city.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to find the other ones. Those Nazi vampires, and I'm going to kill them. Such destruction just for the sake of fun is inexcusable. They will all die today."


	10. Alucard vs Arius

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing or Devil May Cry.**

Alucard and Dante stood on top of the blimp. Walter had gone after Sir Integra, who now had Seras with her too. Dante ripped open the blimp's armour, and the two simply dropped inside. The only ones inside the blimp were the major, the doctor, Warrant Officer Schrodinger, and a man in a strange white coat, who Dante recognised as Arius the sorcerer. Arius moved forward while the others backed away.

The others headed to a deeper part of the blimp, while Arius teleported forward and attacked Alucard. While Alucard prepared to face Arius, Dante headed after the others.

Arius fired a blast of energy at Alucard, who allowed the shot to hit him, splitting his chest open. His chest then closed by itself. Arius then summoned dozens of monsters, who attacked Alucard, ripping him apart. Again, Alucard reformed, unharmed. He then used his guns to shoot apart the monsters.

Arius readied his modified shotgun, firing several shots into Alucard, still to no effect. Finally, Arius used his soul devouring power, hoping to destroy Alucard's soul. As Arius attacked with the dark magic, Alucard dashed through, feeling the soul devouring magic damage his many souls, but it simply didn't have the strength to obliterate Alucard. Arius was far too weak. Far weaker than Vergil had been.

As Arius realised his magic was not stopping Alucard, he teleported, appearing in another part of the blimp. Moving faster than Arius' human eye could follow, Alucard ran up to Arius, sticking his open hand straight through the sorcerer's heart, ripping it out. Alucard dropped Arius' corpse, calling all the blood into himself, feeling it rapidly enter him through his shoes and skin.  
"You're nothing but shit."


	11. Official Resignation

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry or Hellsing.**

Maxwell's fallen glass case lay on the ground, the helicopter carrying it having been destroyed by Vergil's attack. He looked up to see Vergil standing on the other side of the glass, a look of disgust on his face.  
"Angelo! You must help me!"  
Vergil eased Yamato in its scabbard.  
"What you just did is among the most cowardly actions I've ever seen. Attacking unarmed civilians from the air, especially for enjoyment, is the mark of someone who is sadistic and evil, and a total pathetic coward to go with it."

Ignoring Maxwell's terrified objections, Vergil swept Yamato from its scabbard, sweeping it in the air a few times before sheathing it again.  
"And my name is not Angelo. It's Vergil."  
Behind Vergil, the cuts took effect. The glass case fell into three pieces, while Maxwell fell to the ground, his throat and chest slashed clean open.  
"Scum!"


	12. Target Eliminated

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry or Hellsing.**

Dante cornered the major, the doctor and Schrodinger in the command centre. Dante fired a charged bullet into the doctor, blowing him apart in an instant. Schrodinger started to move forward, but Dante pulled his sword, slashing the cat creature in half. He then shot off the major's arm, surprised to see metallic parts underneath the skin. The major was a cyborg.

Dante then turned to see that Schrodinger stood again, unharmed. Dante rolled his eyes. In a flash, Dante had slammed into Schrodinger, sword in hand, morphing into his devil form. There was a burst of devil magic as the blimp was blown apart, and the wrecked dirigible fell from the sky, landing heavily on the streets.

Dante and Alucard both stepped out of the wreck, to find the major lying on the ground in front of them, the bottom half of his body shredded so his inner workings were visible. Dante and Alucard regarded the mechanical internal structure with distaste. The two red clad demon killers exchanged a brief glance, nodding to each other. They then charged at the major together, Alucard slamming his hand through the major's face, while Dante's sword slashed the insane Nazi cyborg in half.

They then turned from their destroyed enemy to see Vergil and Integra both drenched in blood from the destroyed crusaders and Millennium battalion. Walter and Seras stood close behind, also looking dirty from their battles.

Alucard, Dante and the others rapidly checked the city, including the ruined Millennium blimp, for surviving enemies, but there were none anywhere in the city. Vergil had obliterated the entire crusader force, and then he, Walter, Integra and Seras had finished off the Millennium vampire battalion.

Meanwhile, Dante and Alucard were between them responsible for the destruction of all the Millennium officers. Even the omnipresent Schrodinger was no more, Dante's soul destroying magic having wiped him out completely. Now absolutely certain the enemies were all dead, Integra used the damaged, but still functional loudspeakers from Maxwell's glass case to tell the civilians that the danger was passed. With the destruction finished, the reconstruction of London and its society could begin.


End file.
